Valentine Cry
by RavenxLirio
Summary: Sequel to Christmas tear. It has been a year since Shego is free and living happily with her daughter but when Kim finds out the ex-thief is keeping things secret from her things will get a bit complicate. sorry suck at summaries.


A\N: hey people. it is me again. i was planning to update other story before this but i havent had time for it so here is the sequel. i hope all of you enjoy it. i will be updating once a week, mostly on fridays.

i want to thank to ajw1970 for do the betaread of the chapter. THANK YOU.

Valentine Cry

Chapter 1: Deception

Kim P.O.V.

It was hard to believe it had been more than a year since Shego was declared innocent and more than two years since she and Amadis came into my life.

Ami brought some meaning to my life I didn't know I was missing; before her I thought I was going to become a scientist or a doctor like one of my parents and live an 'office life', _don't get me wrong I know what they do is important but it is not for me;_ but now, _thanks to her and Shego_, I understood I should do what I **want** to do and not what I am expected to do.

It was like she gave me a future to look forward… And the dream I had, and was still having every now and then, made me want to cling to that future.

And that was where one of my biggest problems yet laded. And no, it wasn't about me liking Shego… that way, I had come to terms with that since the first Christmas we spent together and she left me wanting a proper kiss and not just one on my forehead.

The problem was that over the past year Shego and I became a lot closer but far away from each other at the same time… ok it sounded warped even in my head so let's start from the beginning.

Ron left for Japan leaving me to do all the missions because with all the ninja stuff and his preparation to become a chef Ron just didn't have time to travel to the other side of the world and his teachers (from both activities) didn't allow him to miss classes too often.

And I understood, really, it was convenient for me because that way Shego became my new partner (I don't dare call her sidekick, last time I did I had to wait for hours for the authorities to untie me off the ceiling and I remember that the villain didn't capture me to begin with) so we got to spend a lot of time together and got closer but… but not in the way I would like.

Every time we got in a nearly-romanticsituation (for our lifestyle) Shegofound a way to avoid it. Like the time when we were captured by Monkey Fist and tied up upside down on a cliff while he waited for some kind of ancient magic to act at dawn, the view from the mountain was breathtaking. I was sure she was going to kissme (or I was?) when we locked eyes but what did she do instead? She used her free hand, _only one hand I have to remind myself of that,_to burn the ropes and make us fall… And that was the most subtle way she uses to avoid any romantic situations between us.

Sometimes I thought it was because she liked me as family and not in a romantic way, but then I caught her stealing glances at me when she thinks I didn't notice and they were not friendly glances, I knew because I looked at her that way.

Maybe Shego didn't realize what she felt for me? I know that sounds presumptuous for my part but I knew Shego felt something for me.

Or maybe Shego was afraid of getting hurt like the last time she was romantically involved with someone.

When that thought crossed my mind I stopped running.

That was it? Is Shego afraid I would betray her which I wouldn't do ever? It was a highly possibly reason to explain why she didn't seem to want to be in that kind of relationship with me… or with anyone for that matter.

That brought a smile to my face; if that was the truth then I just had to give her time. What that man did wasn't going to be forgotten overnight and with how the things were going I thought I could wait a bit more time, after all it wasn't so bad and we had a lot of time to make up the wasted time…

That was the other problem I had. Mom and dad were worried that I haven't decided what to do in the study department yet. With all the troubles we had and with Shego back they thought it was time to think about my future again.

Hell even Shego, who has a lot of money, was thinking about getting a job because she had a lot of free time in her hands, _hand,_ with Ami in school and most of the villains thinking twice before engage us in their usual quests to conquer the world. I think what happened last year taught them a lesson.

_Anyway I will think about that in other time._ My destination came to view: Shego's house.

Yeah, she brought a house very near to my parents' one, in fact it was just at fifteen minutes' walk from it. Shego said she didn't want to impose there and since Joss was going to come and live with us we would be a bit crowded. But it didn't matter because they spent most time in my house that in theirs.

When I got to the door something was off. _They never leave the door open._

I knocked the door. They gave me a key but I rarely use it.

I entered the house; it is very similar to mine: in the first floor, Kitchen, living room, backyard, bathroom and a guest room. The second floor has three rooms, two are occupied by Ami and Shego and the other oneis empty. _Why did she want so much space?_

But the attic was what made her house really different. Where in my house was my room, Shego transformed it in little dojo that was the main reason I liked the place so much. There Shego and I spent lot time training.

Things were too quiet, by this time in the afternoon Ami should be home.

I walked and looked for them in their rooms, they were empty.

The dojo is empty too.

I was starting to worry, if they weren't home then why was the door open?

I paced on the living room, trying to find some answers for the sudden disappearance of those two.

"Wade, do you know where Shego and Amadis are?" I called Wade.

He must have seen my serious face because he didn't wait to start tipping on his keyboard. "Well… I don't get Amadis' rescue signal and Shego's kimmunicator is supposed to be in the house"

I run to Shego's room which unsurprisingly is almost full of black and green. _This place needs a bit more color._

I look around and there was no sign of the device.

"Wade, the kimmunicator isn't in the house" I called him again after looking for it.

"Give me a minute" he sounded as worried as me. It was incredible howwell he got along with them "This is odd" he said a bit confused. I gave him a curious look. "The signal comes from under you" I look at the ground but there is nothing. I arched an eyebrow. "I mean from underground"

How is that even possible, the house didn't even have a basement…?

_I made a few… improvements on the house._ That were Shego's words when I found one of the many secret compartments she installed to keep important things safe.

"Wade, scan the room and tell me if you find something out of place"

"I'm on it"

I gave a tired sigh and sit on the sofa. In front of me, on the chimney shelf, there was a picture; I stood up and walked to it then I lifted the picture frame.

Ami, Shego and I were smiling at the camera. We took it when Ami finished her first year in middle school._I remember this; the twins were whining because we wanted a… _I blushed at that thought. I remembered that I said I wanted a family picture… just the three of us.

Then I saw something odd on the place where the picture was situated. _Could you been more obvious, Shego?_I pressed the hidden button and the floor in front of the chimney rose slowly with an almost inaudible hiss revealing a set of stairs.

_Too dark._

"I found it, it is-"

"On the chimney?" I cut him off.

"How did you know?"

I rolled my eyes "Intuition, I will call you back later" I hang up before he could reply.

It turned out it wasn't too long until I got to the end of the stairs. They led me to a not-so-small room with two other doors and various panelslike the ones on an aircraft; various gadgets were hanging on a wall some of them I recognized like my hair-dryer grappling gun, a picklock set, pulleys and… _hairpins?_. The others were devices I didn't know anything about.

When I turned to the panels, over them there were three big windows.

When I look through them I had a high point of view of a dim lit bigger room, like the ones you find in a villains lair. I saw various thin walls that formed alleys and cameras on them, I could make the silhouettes of what I could only describe like robots pacing, in some parts there were red lights and some sections of the floor were illuminated. And at the end of the room there was well litvault.

I let out an uncomfortable chuckle. "If I didn't know better I would say that is a thief training field" but it couldn't be_, right?_ Shego didn't need any more training at that now that she was a free woman and she definitely wouldn't let Ami to become a thief. She was against that, she didn't even want Ami to get involved in the world saving gig, someone must have been using this place without Shego knowing-

I caught movement between the walls on the bigger room. There was someone there bypassing all the security measures. The movements were sluggish and loopy but the person was moving forward nonetheless and when the person got to the vault I could see it very clearly.

I took a few steps back "No…" It was Amadis the one who was using that training field.


End file.
